


The Only Rule

by Blackdemon21



Category: The Candle Cult
Genre: All the characters in this are just random OC's who play no role what so ever, Blood and Gore, Chararcter Death, Dark, Fear, Horror, I should really be getting onto the tags though, I'm a terrible person to fictional characters, Insanity, It's mainly going to be a series of different stories with a dark ending, Ominous, Other, Repeated Warnings, This is going to have a lot of character death and scarring for children and teens, This story shall be continuously changing, creepy themes, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdemon21/pseuds/Blackdemon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories about foolish people who don't heed their warning of going into the woods. Each one disappearing day by day until there's no one left and the cycle just repeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Rule

**Day 1: The arrival**

 

A family of four drove down an old forest path. It seems as though it hadn’t been used in months, years even. This family was made up of a wife, Laura--her husband, Charles--their 16 year old son, Vincent, and their 18 year old daughter Olivia.  
Olivia was on her cell phone texting her friends back home while Vincent had his headphones in, his eyes closed as he tried to tune out everything.

 

Looking up from her phone after a good couple hours had passed, Olivia asked in an irritated and bored tone,”are we there yet?”  
Her father responded,”no, not yet.”   
“Ugh! I don’t understand why you dragged us all the way out here to the middle of nowhere for a vacation!” She whined, falling back against the seat of the car as she crossed her arms and huffed, looking out the window as her mother said,”don’t complain before we get there, you may like it...and I heard that there are some kids your age that you can talk to.”

“Whatever...I just wanna get to this stupid town as soon as possible so I don’t have to sit in this car anymore,” Olivia said with a wave of her hand, letting out another irritated sigh as she pushed a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear and continued looking out at the trees that went by. Her eyes widened slightly when she could’ve sworn she saw something in the trees. The blonde haired girl shook her head, thinking that she was just seeing things as she turned her attention back to her phone, continuing her conversation with her friends once again.

 

About 3 more hours had passed before they arrived to their destination, a small town in Washington known as Eventide. It was rarely heard of...actually, no one knew about it unless you had a friend living there, but that was a rare occurrence. Laura slowed down as she drove into the small town, the people walking by glanced at the car with cold eyes before walking off without a second glance as if they were trying to ignore the fact that they had arrived.  
“Well isn’t this a quant little town. What do you think Olivia? Vincent?” Laura asked with a smile on her face which instantly fell when she saw that they were on their phones, he husband included. Frowning, she slammed the breaks, causing them to lurch forward as they all yelped in surprise--Vincent removing his earbuds, Olivia looking up from her phone, and Charles hanging up the phone as Laura said in a serious tone,”I’ve had it up too here with this family and being on their phones all the time...from now and until the end of our vacation, none of you are allowed to use your cell phones unless it’s an emergency! Understand!”

They all nodded and the mother of the family held out her hand and with a reluctant sigh, the two teens handed over their phones. “This isn’t fair!” Olivia whined as she crossed her arms and pouted. Vincent said nothing about this ordeal as he pulled his hood over his head, hiding his face.

 

Laura put the phones in her pocket and continued driving until they reached what seemed to be a small inn--or hotel? it was very hard to tell since none of the buildings had big signs or labels like they had seen when they were in the city. They parked the car and turned it off, pulling out the key as all four of them got out before locking the door, each one getting their suitcases that were filled with enough clothes to last them a couple days since they weren’t staying long, about a week or longer.

A woman with short brown hair, wearing a yellow sundress walked up to the family with a kind smile as she said,”welcome...you must be our newest guests.” The mother and father nodded. “Yes, one of my friends told me about this place and said it would be a nice place to come to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the city...would this be the hotel? It’s kind of hard to tell,” Laura said with a laugh. The brown haired woman laughed as well and nodded. “Yes, this is the hotel...if you would follow me I will show you all to your rooms and explain a little more about the town while we walk,” She said as she held the door open for the family as she entered behind them, allowing the door to close silently as she walked in front of them and gestured for them to follow as she began to speak once again. “I’m sure you can see we live in a small little town, far from many things and other people, but we really don’t mind, it makes it nice, quiet, and easy for us to get things done without meaningless distractions...of course we have TV and things like that but it’s rarely used. There’s lots of activities you can do here and many kids that are in their teens here that you could get to know and hang out with if you get bored, and there’s a nice forest path that leads around the town...Oh, here’s your rooms. I apologize for rambling.”  
“No, no, you’re fine...thank you for telling us about the town. Come on kids,” Charles said as he gestured for the kids to follow as they started to enter their room only to stopped. “Wait...I forgot to mention one thing...don’t ever go into the forest alone and if you do, try not to stray from the path...many creatures of different shapes and sizes live in these woods and many people have disappeared throughout the years from going in them...so please heed our warning and try to stay away,” the brown haired woman said in a serious tone a sad look in her eyes before walking away, leaving the family as they entered their room.

 

“Well that was creepy and weird,” Vincent said in a soft voice as he went over to one of the four beds in the large room and sat down on it, humming as bounced a little, feeling very comfortable. “Yeah, for once I agree with you, what was that all about? She suddenly went from happy to serious in a heartbeat,” Olivia said with a laugh as she fell back onto her own bed beside Vincent’s. “Don’t be like that kids, it’s probably just a tradition they have,” Laura said as she laid her suitcase down and began going through it, setting out her pajamas for later since it was still daylight out. “Now why don’t you two get out and try to do something other than be on your phones all day,” Laura said, not looking at them as she continued to arrange the clothes in her suitcase.

“But mom!”

“You heard me, go out and do something,” She said, putting her hands on her hip and glaring at her daughter who returned it with a glare of her own before huffing and grabbing her brother by his wrist and dragging him out of the hotel room with her. “Come on Vincent...seeing how we have nothing better to do,” Olivia said with a very irritated tone. Vincent nodded and followed after her sister, leaving the hotel to hopefully find something to keep them busy for a good couple hours.


End file.
